everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne Red
Roxanne Red is the Daughter of Rose Red from the Fairytale Snow White and Rose Red. While somewhat happy with her tale, she does wish for two things: One: that her tale was better known. Most people hear the Snow White part and think of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Two: That she wasn't stuck in the shadows of her popular cousin, Apple, who got two stories to Roxie's one. That makes her a Royal in the Rebel's eyes, a Rebel in the Royal's. Appearance Roxie has red wavy hair in a high ponytail to stay out of her face and tied with a black sparkly velvet ribbon. She has deep brown eyes and full red lips. She wears a red sundress with a black rose design on her skirt, white tights, and red knee high boots. Personality Roxie is very chivalrous, to the point where her father often sighs and says: "Oh Roxie, I wish you had been born a boy." Roxie of course doesn't exactly the know if that's a compliment or not. Her mother on the other hand fully supports her daughter, having had been sort of a wild card in her school days, even giving her her old suit of armor that fits her perfectly. Roxie has been told she has a temper that matches her red hair, by her cousin, and it's somewhat true. yes, Roxie's easier to anger than Apple, or most other princesses, but it's only about real things, like getting on someone for being a rebel or something like that. On the topic of her temper, there is one things that always serves to calm her down in the middle of a rage. Seeing the color red. Seriously, she could be screaming and stomping her foot, and all Apple has to do is hold up something red, and "boom" she's calm. That has always worked no matter what, ever since she was little. She is confident. She walks around with her head held high, and nothing can break her self confidence. It's not a "I'm better than everyone who ever walked these halls" kind of confidence, but more of a "I know who I am and I like that about me so I won't change for anyone" kind of confidence. Family Mother: Roselyn Red Easily the best kind of mother Roxie could have, she encourages her daughter's interests, never tries to lower her confidence and self esteem, is very sweet and kind no matter what happens, and always takes her daughter's side in an argument. Father: Regal Charming Regal has tried to morph her to a very different princess, a perfect, stereotypical, charming princess with no interests outside of looking pretty and being in distress. Regal has made the comment multiple times that if only he had a son, than things would be perfect. It angers her every time she hears it, but she has stopped reacting to it. Aunt: Snow White She tries to love Snow, but her aunt tries her hardest to change her into a more cookie cutter princess, though not as extreme as her father, and still lets Roxie have some time to just be Roxie. But when she does start, it's never fun for either of them. So Roxie never ever spends any time alone with her. Cousin: Apple White She loves her cousin, almost as a sister would love a sister, but is a little bit mad at her for all the attention she gets, though Roxie knows that Apple can't help it. After learning of Apple's second story, Roxie made a vow that she will take the poison fruit instead. Romance Roxie doesn't do romance. When she was younger, several village boys tried to get her to kiss them and when she refused they tried to attack her. She has a mean kick and is not afraid to fight, so she always got away before any real harm could happen. But it kind of darkened her opinion on romance forever. Her first day at the school, she tangled with with Daring Charming, and this was her explaining what happened to Mickey "He thinks no means yes and get lost means take me I'm yours." Friends Mickey Dread Mickey Dread is the son of Mordred, and knew Roxie from many years ago. When they were younger, Mickey passed through Rose-Red's kingdom, and rescued her from some of the boys. Roxie's returned the favor many times over. If she wasn't so against romance, she might agree to ask him out, but Roxie hates romance as previously mentioned. She likes Mickey though, he's the only boy she talks to, the only boy who won't jump at the chance to try and make her fall in love with him. Pets Roxie has a bear cub named Ro. Ro has burgandy fur and brown eyes, and has a black rose collar. Abilities '''Poison Identification: '''Roxie can actually tell by a glance if a fruit is poisoned, a useful skill if she was destined to be the next Snow White, and not the next Rose Red, as the odds of anyone trying to poison the next Rose Red are very slim. No one knows where she gets it from, but has it she does.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red